Resist or Serve
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *On Hiatus* Kagome finds herself in a nightmare where she's owned by a horrible man named Naraku. Does she have the strength to escape him on her own or will she find help in an unlikely source. AU
1. Out With The Girls

**A/N:** Here we go again! Another idea that's been bothering me non-stop for months. This one is _vastly_ different from what I normally write…it's got a dark side to it. There's still some humor that makes an appearance every once and a while. (of course there would be!) Anyhoo, it's a little hard to explain, things will become clearer after the first few chapters (I hope). This is suppose to be a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic, but Sesshomaru won't make an appearance for some time, so bear with me. ;)

* * *

Title: Out With The Girls

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #9-Black

Word Count: 617

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #9-Black

* * *

Resist or Serve

***Chapter 1***

Out With The Girls

* * *

Kagome flung her keys and purse onto the small table that sat next to the front door of her apartment. She drug her feet across the carpet as she shed her heavy winter coat and headed towards her bedroom. Once her jacket was slung towards the closet she flopped down on her bed and quickly kicked out of her high heels. She was unbelievably tired, it had been an extremely long week at work, and all she wanted to do was take a hot bath and crawl into bed. One of her best friends, Yumi, had called her earlier in the day and begged her to go out with her and some of their other friends that evening. Then it had been a great idea. Now, not so much. She pushed herself from the bed with a groan and shuffled towards the bathroom. She couldn't back out now. She started the water so it could heat up while she stripped off her clothing then stepped into the shower.

Half an hour later she stood before her closet trying to decide just what she should wear. It was early spring, but the nights were still very cool, thus she debated on whether to wear pants or a skirt. Deciding that once she was in the club and on the dance floor _any _clothing would suddenly feel suffocating, she yanked out a black pleated mini-skirt and a red tank top. She pulled the clothes on then slipped into her comfy leather boots that almost reached her knee before returning to the bathroom to check her makeup and hair one last time. She had no sooner grabbed her leather jacket from her closet when she heard the horn of Yumi's car. She jogged towards her front door, pulling her jacket on, grabbed her keys and purse before running out the front door. As soon as the cool night air hit her she wanted to turn right around and change her plans to the ones that involved her warm bed. Yumi's smiling face behind the windshield stopped her however.

She sprinted towards the car and yanked the door open, slid into the passenger's set and pulled the door closed once more.

"It's freezing out there!" She gasped.

"I have the heater on as high as it goes." Yumi laughed. "Don't worry, we'll find you some hot guy to warm you up on the dance floor."

"Right." Kagome laughed as she put her seatbelt on. "Are the others meeting us there?"

"Yeah." Yumi answered as she backed out of the parking spot next to Kagome's car. "Kiri is going to pick up Aki and meet us over at the restaurant. Then I think we're taking Kiri's car over to Hush."

"So Aki's in charge of keeping us all in line and getting us home then?" Kagome asked as she adjusted the vents so the warm air would hit her more directly.

"Well it's not like she can drink since she's pregnant and all."

"Works out well for the rest of us. We won't have to have one of our famous short straw matches."

"Thank goodness." Yumi laughed. "The last one left Aki with a black eye."

"I didn't mean to do that." Kagome huffed. "It's her own fault for trying to steal my straw."

"Aki tells it differently." Yumi teased.

"Of course she would! Telling people that I hit her and took her straw makes a much better story."

"Well tonight the only black eyes will come from the two of you fighting over dance partners." They both laughed as Yumi pulled out onto the main road.


	2. Rare Find

Title: Rare Find

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #5-Violet

Word Count: 644

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #5-Violet

* * *

Resist or Serve

***Chapter 2***

Rare Find

* * *

The floor was crowed with dozens of people all dancing to the pulsing beat. Kagome gripped Yumi's arm.

"I'm going to get some water. I'll be right back." She said it loudly, but she doubted that Yumi heard her.

Yumi nodded and continued dancing with Kiri. Aki had ditched them a half hour before to hang out with Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. Kagome pushed her way through the crowd as politely as she could until she reached the bar. She sat on one of the vacant seats and waited for her turn. The bar was crowed and the two bartenders were working quickly to fill everyone's requests. She continued to wait for ten minutes when a tall guy approached the bar and was immediately helped. Kagome ground her teeth in frustration and as soon as the man's drink had been handed to him, she flagged down the bar tender. He handed her a glass of ice water. Kagome took it, looking confused.

"From the guy that was here before you." He explained then moved onto the next patron.

Kagome gripped the glass and turned around to scan the crowd for the man that she had only gotten a glance at. Guys bought her drinks all the time, but they rarely bought her water when that's what she was drinking. Not to mention the fact that guys never took off before she acknowledged them. _That _made _this _guy interesting. She started back towards the dance floor and didn't find him there. She knew he might be hard to spot since he was wearing a black shirt and the lights were low, but his short ponytail would help her pick him out. She moved towards the VIP lounge and surprisingly wasn't stopped as she passed by a bouncer. The lounge was even darker and Kagome had to wait a few seconds for her eyes to adjust before she could continue with her search.

"Looking for someone?" A deep voice asked, his breath warm on her neck.

Kagome turned and smiled when she recognized the man from the bar.

"Yes." She answered then held up her glass of water. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He answered with a grin. "I have to admit that I was surprised when the bartender told me you had been drinking water for the last hour."

"I'm not happy when hung-over."

"I don't believe that I've ever met someone who was."

"I was surprised when you didn't hang out until I received my drink. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't bring it over yourself with a lame pick up line."

He laughed.

"Well by all means, let's start over then. I'd hate to leave you disappointed."

He took her glass of water from her and gave her a mischievous grin.

"If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" He asked smoothly as he handed her back her glass, brushing the inside of her wrist.

Kagome laughed.

"Unoriginal, but definitely the best delivery I've heard." She teased.

"Hmm, you want something original?" He asked moving closer and taking her free hand in his looking into her eyes giving Kagome the opportunity to notice that his were an unusual shade of violet. "Would you do me the honor of having my children?"

Kagome's eyes widened. He sounded completely serious. Then he smiled.

"I…haven't heard that one before." She admitted.

"And your answer?" He asked amused.

"How about you tell me you name first and then I'll think about it."

"I suppose that would make a difference in your consideration of my proposal." He laughed. "I'm Miroku."

"Kagome." She said with a smile.

"Would you like to dance Kagome? Or would you prefer we get right down to the part where you bear my children?"

"Dancing's good." Kagome answered with a shake of her head.


	3. Blurry

Title: Blurry

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #95-Silver

Word Count: 505

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #95-Silver

* * *

Resist or Serve

***Chapter 3***

Blurry

* * *

Over an hour passed with Kagome and Miroku spending it's entirety on the dance floor. Kiri and Yumi had decided to call it a night and Miroku had offered to take Kagome home so that she could stay longer. Yumi hugged her friend and wished her 'good luck' before she and Kiri left. Kagome gripped Miroku's hand and headed towards the bar.

"Time for a drink?" He asked over the music.

Kagome nodded.

"Water please."

"How about a real drink?" Miroku asked gripping her waist. "One more isn't going to give you any grief. Especially since you've been drinking water for the last two hours."

"I'm good with water." Kagome said grinning.

Miroku turned to the bar tender and sighed.

"What was she drinking _before _she started hitting the hard stuff?"

"I've seen lots of ladies tonight." The bartender admitted. "A Cosmo's always a safe bet."

Miroku nodded.

"A Cosmo it is and I'll have Crown on the rocks."

The bartended nodded as Miroku handed him a twenty, then he started making their drinks.

"A Cosmo is not water." Kagome said with a slight smile.

"It isn't?" Miroku teased. "I thought it was some fancy water from Europe."

Kagome laughed and playfully pinched him.

"It's not."

"Huh. I could have sworn…" He trailed off as the bartender set their drinks on the bar. Miroku handed Kagome hers before picking up his own. "Here's to fancy European water."

They touched their glasses together before taking a drink. Hours, and several more drinks later, Miroku was helping Kagome out to the parking lot.

"I don't feel so great." She slurred and slumped against Miroku's side.

"I think you've had a little too much." Miroku smiled as he steered her towards his car, one of the last sitting in the parking lot. "The cool air will help."

Even if his car hadn't been one of ten, it would have stood out, as flashy sports cars tend to. It's black paint shone under the pale light cast from the security lights. He stopped next to the hood, making sure that Kagome was securely leaned up against it, before he pulled his keys from his pocket and moved to open the passenger side door.

"Oooo. Racing stripes." Kagome giggled as she ran her hands over the wide silver stripes that ran up the center of the hood.

"You can't have a Mustang without them." Miroku answered as he moved to help her into the car.

Kagome slumped into the car and laughed as Miroku attempted to buckle her seatbelt.

"Whew." She gasped and gripped her forehead. "I feel kinda dizzy.""Don't worry. We'll have you home soon." Miroku said as he closed her door, then ran around the back of the car, getting in on his side.

Kagome nodded in agreement without worrying that he didn't know where she lived. She rested her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. Miroku glanced at her for a moment before starting the car.

"I'm so going to hell for this."


	4. Rude Awakening

Title: Rude Awakening

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #12-Mahogany

Word Count: 856

Rating: T-for some violence.

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #12-Mahogany

* * *

Resist or Serve

***Chapter 4***

Rude Awakening

* * *

Kagome awoke groggily with a pounding headache. She groaned and closed her eyes as she stretched her stiff muscles.

"Never listen to the cute guy with violet eyes when he insists that you drink." She quietly berated herself.

She waited a moment before attempting to open her eyes and get up. The first thing she realized was that she wasn't in her own bed. After a quick glance around the tiny room she realized that she'd never seen this room before. It was completely new to her. The empty white walls, the only furnishings in the room being a Mahogany wardrobe and the tiny bed she was on. Panic washed over her in a heavy wave. The last thing she clearly remembered was Miroku helping her out of the club. She normally didn't end up fall-down drunk after a couple of drinks. Had she been drugged? She noticed her leather jacket was tossed on the end of the bed, but she wore all of her other clothing from the night before. As she inspected herself she noticed the new additions to her wardrobe. She was wearing silver bracelets on each of her wrists. As she was scrutinizing them, the door to the little room opened. She looked up immediately and recognized Miroku.

"Oh good, you're up." He said cheerfully. "Most girls take almost a day to."

"Where the hell am I?" She asked, skipping right over his comment about 'most girls'.

"You're in one of Master Naraku's homes." He answered, setting down the tray of food he held on the end of the bed.

"_Master _Naraku?" She asked, standing so that she could move away from him.

"Yes. He owns this house as well as several others."

"I want to go home."

"I can't let you." Miroku sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What?!" Kagome asked, her voice cracking.

"I can't let you leave." He began explaining. He really hated this part. "I know this room isn't the greatest, but I'm sure once Naraku sees you, he'll have you moved into the main house.""Who the hell is this Naraku guy?! I want to leave."

"You can't." Miroku repeated. "Calm down. Eat something. You'll feel better."

"No. I will not _calm down_." Kagome said forcefully. "You've kidnapped me."

"Technically, yes." Kagome, realizing that he had left the door open, started towards it but Miroku quickly headed her off. "Please sit down and eat something. It's better if you don't get worked up."

"Worked up?!" Kagome spat. "If you don't let me leave _right now_-"

"You'll do what Kagome? You don't even know where you are."

"I'm at the home of some creep who kidnapped me." She glared at him.

He reached for her hands but she pulled away.

"And what are these?" She asked indicating the bracelets on her wrists.

"They…um…draw on and neutralize your miko powers."

"How did you know I was a miko?" Kagome eyed him carefully.

"I'm good with those kinds of things." He answered with a slight grin.

"And why do I have to wear them?"

"We couldn't have you purifying some of our youkai guests now could we?"

Both Kagome and Miroku looked towards the open doorway. A tall, impeccably dressed man stood there. He smiled and stepped forward.

"Well done Miroku. She's lovely."

Miroku bowed slightly and stepped away from Kagome.

"And just who are _you_?"

"Naraku." He answered amused with the hostility in her voice.

"Oh so you're the bastard who owns this place. Well listen up mister. I want to leave right _now_. Do you hear me?"

"There's no need to get hostile." Naraku replied calmly. "I'm afraid that I just can't let you go. You're far too lovely a prize for that to happen."

He ran his fingertips down her cheek and she flinched away.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'll do whatever I please with you." He said coolly.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are-"

"Silence." His tone was harsh and Kagome quieted. "You will be living here from now on.""No, I won't." Kagome answered fiercely.

Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"I _do not _want to hear that phrase pass your pretty lips again. Am I clear?"

"No." Kagome answered defiantly.

The sharp, unmistakable sound of someone being slapped echoed in the small room. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, but she refused to reach for her throbbing cheek where he had backhanded her.

"I am not in the habit of repeating myself. I find it tiresome. So if I tell you to do something it will be obeyed the first time. You're strong now, but I will break you. In one way or another, so you should save yourself the pain and simply comply." His voice was low, harsh.

He again gently ran his fingers down her cheek and Kagome whimpered.

"There's a good pet." He said with a grin. He turned towards the doorway and started in that direction. "Miroku, see that she is prepared for dinner this evening."

"Yes Naraku." Miroku answered with a bow.

"Also see to the preparations for having her moved to the main house."

"Of course sir."


	5. Explanations

Title: Explanations

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #83-Purple

Word Count: 315

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Chapter 5 of _Resist or Serve_. Written for 100colors prompt #83-Purple

* * *

Resist or Serve

***Chapter 5***

Explanations

* * *

Kagome slumped onto the bed and cupped her cheek. It stung badly, but she wouldn't cry. She refused. Miroku moved closer and shook his head as he gripped her wrist, removing her hand from her face. Her cheek was already turning a purplish hue.

"The first lesson you'll learn is the most important." He said softly. "Do as he says. He has a horrible temper and tends to get violent."

"Why can't I just go home?" Kagome asked sadly.

"He'll never permit it."

Kagome thought over his words as he picked up the forgotten tray of food and handed it to her.

"Please eat." He said softly. "I'll answer whatever questions I can."

"Why me? Why did you have to bring me here?"

"My job is to pick out the most beautiful women and bring them here. You just happened to be in the wrong club on the wrong night."

"Just my luck." She replied without humor. "What is this place?""It's basically a high-class brothel."

"A whore house."

"That's another name for it." He answered with a slight smile. "I doubt you'll ever see that side of it though. You have the opportunity to live very well. You just have to make him happy."

"Right." Kagome grumbled. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

"It's not so bad." He attempted to sooth her.

"How is being drugged, kidnapped, and told that I now belong to a monster that runs a whore house _not so bad_?"

Miroku took a deep breath.

"He could have not liked you. You could have been sent to the main brothel to work until you lose your usefulness. Instead you're going to have dinner with him tonight and you'll be moving into the main house." Kagome didn't reply and Miroku stood. "I'll send Yuki up later this afternoon to help you prepare for dinner."

"Gee, thanks." Kagome answered sarcastically.


	6. Orders

Title: Orders

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #38-Copper

Word Count: 435

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #38-Copper

* * *

Resist or Serve

***Chapter 6***

Orders

* * *

Miroku stepped into Naraku's private study and stopped just inside the door. Naraku was busy reading over a stack of legal documents and Miroku debated whether or not to announce himself.

"You called for me?" He asked after a moment.

Naraku looked up as if just realizing that he was there.

"Yes. Take a seat." He gave a brief wave of his hand towards one of the leather chairs that were positioned in front of his desk.

Miroku sat down in the offered seat as Naraku organized the papers he had been looking over.

"Where did you find Kagome?" Naraku asked as he tossed the papers into a folder.

"At a club called _Hush_."

"Was she there with anyone?"

"A couple of friends. They left her with me."

Naraku thought over the information.

"I've given Bankotsu the task of making sure that she disappears. He's done well with the difficult cases in the past."

"I'm sure he won't have a problem."

"She's going to be quite popular." Naraku said absently. "I may have to keep her for myself." Miroku waited, knowing he wasn't suppose to comment. "I want her to have the suite on the third floor. Also, she'll need clothing. Send Reiu out."

"Right away, sir."

**XxX xXx XxX**

There was a knock on Kagome's door several hours later. Kagome jumped at the sound, she'd become accustom to the silence of being alone in her room. Well, it was silent now. For the first half hour after Miroku had left her room she'd clawed, kicked, punched, and cursed the door for only opening from the outside. A woman walked through the door dressed simply, with her copper-colored hair pulled up into a tight bun. She smiled sweetly as she crossed the room, stopping in front of Kagome.

"I'm Yuki." She said brightly. "Miroku sent me to take you to the bath house and help you get ready for your dinner with master Naraku. You must be excited."

"I can't hardly contain all the joy I feel." Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Let's start with your bath." Yuki said as she motioned towards the doorway, ignoring Kagome's sour attitude.

Kagome followed her through the door and down a long hallway. As they walked past door after door, she wondered how many of them contained women like herself. How many other poor girls had fallen victim to Miroku and Naraku? She committed everything to memory. Which hallways they turned down, the codes that Yuki punched into the keypad next to the elevator, absolutely anything and everything that might prove to be useful if she found an opportunity to attempt an escape.


	7. Freshly Stocked Wardrobe

Title: Freshly Stocked Wardrobe

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #80-Indigo

Word Count: 206

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #80-Indigo

* * *

Resist or Serve

***Chapter 7***

Freshly Stocked Wardrobe

* * *

Yuki brought Kagome back to her room almost two hours later. Kagome had refused to be rushed during her bath and that had made her late. She had been pampered like a princess afterwards. Something she could have gotten used to if the circumstances were different. Her hair and makeup had been done by people that were unmistakable professionals. Though she had refused any makeup other then eye shadow. When they entered her room, the wardrobe's doors were open and several dresses hung within it. Yuki made a beeline in it's direction and carefully began searching through the selections. She looked over her shoulder at Kagome for a moment then pulled out an indigo evening gown.

"Hurry, now get into this." Yuki prompted, bringing the dress over to Kagome.

"What's the rush?" Kagome asked determined to drag her feet.

"Miroku will be here to get you shortly. You have to be _dressed_." Yuki replied agitated.

"I'm sure it's not the right size." Kagome shook her head.

"Trust me. It will fit. Miroku, no doubt, had a hand in the choosing of your garments. He's amazingly accurate when it comes to knowing women's measurements."

"Of course, _he _would be." Kagome grumbled and grabbed the dress from Yuki.


	8. Riding In Style

Title: Riding In Style

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #58-Blue Violet

Word Count: 346

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #58-Blue Violet

* * *

Resist or Serve

***Chapter 8***

Riding In Style

* * *

Miroku arrived just as Yuki was leaving. Kagome stood with her arms folded across her chest, frowning.

"You look nice." He offered.

"Nice enough that you'll let me go?"

"Sorry." He shook his head. "Shall we? The car is waiting."

"You mean we're going out?" Kagome was confused. It didn't make sense for Naraku to take her somewhere that she could cause a scene and possibly get away from him.

"No. You'll be dining at the main house."

"Oh." Kagome replied a little disappointed.

Miroku motioned towards the door and Kagome stepped forward. She finally took in Miroku's appearance. He was dressed in dark slacks and a dark blue dress shirt, causing his eyes to turn more of a blue violet color.

'_Stop noticing these things.' _She silently berated herself.

They followed the same route that she and Yuki had taken earlier to get to the elevator and rode it up to the main floor. Kagome stayed close to Miroku's side as he led the way through the large front door and down several steps, stopping on the last one to wait as the driver opened the door of the car for them. Miroku motioned for Kagome to go first and she slipped into the backseat. The interior was dark and her eyes took a few seconds to adjust. She ran her hand over the cool leather seat and shook her head.

"Just how far away is this main house?" She asked as Miroku moved next to her.

"About five minutes. It's on the other side of the property."

"And we have to take a car?" She asked as she looked around the interior again. "A ridiculously expensive Mercedes."

"It would take a lot longer then five minutes if we walked. Especially with you wearing those heals."

They fell into a comfortable silence for the first part of the drive. Kagome trying in vain to see anything out the heavily tinted windows.

"I have a few words of advice for you before we get there." Miroku began, glancing in her direction. "Firstly, don't have an attitude.""I don't have an _attitude_." Kagome snipped.

"Well then, whatever you call it, don't do it. It'll only make him angry. Secondly, do whatever he asks. It's the safest way to leave without anymore injuries."

"Right." Kagome huffed.

"Kagome, I'm serious. He loses his temper easily and he becomes violent."

"I know. I've been a victim to it before. Remember?"

Miroku nodded and silently prayed that Kagome would behave herself through the dinner.


	9. Dinner For Two

Title: Dinner For Two

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #70-Asparagus

Word Count: 301

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #70-Asparagus

* * *

Resist or Serve

***Chapter 9***

Dinner For Two

* * *

The car stopped and Kagome waited impatiently for the driver to open the door for Miroku and her. She just wanted to get this stupid dinner over with. The less time she had to spend with Naraku, the better. The door finally opened and Miroku exited the car then offered her his hand, which she excepted. He led her up a seemingly never-ending set of stone steps and towards the ornately carved front door. A doorman was there and greeted them with a smile and a bow as he opened the door. Miroku moved through the main room with an easy familiarity and stepped through a large doorway into a huge dining room. Naraku stood when he saw them enter.

"You look lovely this evening." Naraku said sincerely as Miroku pulled out Kagome's chair.

"Thank you." Kagome answered begrudgingly as she sat down.

Naraku smiled and waved Miroku away. Miroku bowed slightly then moved to stand near the doorway.

"You really do look flawless." Naraku said then frowned. He gently touched her bruised cheek. "Well, almost completely flawless."

"Oh the bruise?" Kagome asked. "You put it there, I figured you enjoy looking at it."

He nodded.

"I regret having to strike you." Kagome gave him her best 'drop dead' glare and he grinned. "It's a good thing looks cannot kill my dear."

"Yes, too bad." Kagome said bitterly.

A server came into the room carrying a plate in each hand.

"Ah! Dinner." Naraku said as his plate was set in front of him. "You really must try the asparagus in the butter parmesan sauce. None can make it like my head chief."

Kagome looked down at her plate. Everything looked _too _good, like it was straight out of a cooking journal. Yet she remained determined to _not_ enjoy the evening.


	10. New Space

Title: New Space

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #91-Robin's Egg

Word Count: 316

Rating: G

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #91-Robin's Egg

* * *

Resist or Serve

***Chapter 10***

New Space

* * *

After another brief ride in a ridiculously expensive car, Kagome arrived at the main house the following morning to move into her new room. Miroku was of course at her side the entire time as he led her to an elevator, down a hallway, and into a room that her previous one could have fit into at least three times. It was decorated in a delicate robin's egg blue, everything from the bedding to the sheer curtains that covered the virtual wall of windows on the far side of the room. Miroku stood near the door as Kagome slowly entered the room, watching her as she took everything in.

"Master Naraku insisted that you have the best room." He began. "There's a bathroom through the door on the right side of the room and a walk-in closet behind the door on the left side."

Kagome remained silent. Thinking.

"Use the intercom next to the door here, if there's anything that you require."

She turned to face him then, so he motioned towards the small panel that was level with his shoulder.

"Anything at all." He said sternly causing Kagome to think over his words. It was as if he was trying to tell her something.

"Miroku," She began as she turned towards the windows. "Will I ever be able to go home?"

"No." He sighed.

Silence filled the room as Kagome reached the windows and pushed aside the fabric that hindered her view of the grounds below. Deciding to leave her to settle into her new accommodations, Miroku backed from the room, closing the door behind him. Kagome turned slightly to look at the door. She momentarily thought of trying it, then thought better of it. It would likely be locked from the outside just as the one in her previous room. She turned her attention back to the expansive grounds three floors below her.


	11. Welcome Home

Title: Welcome Home

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #47-Pewter

Word Count: 617

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #47-Pewter

* * *

Resist or Serve

*Chapter 11*

Welcome Home

* * *

The door opened moments later and Kagome didn't turn, thinking Miroku had returned for some reason or another. She watched as a man and woman walked through the lush gardens below as the door to her room shut with a soft 'click'.

"How many other women _live_ here in the main house?" She asked as the couple below her disappeared into a rose covered gazebo.

As she waited for an answer arms casually wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into a solid body. Kagome tensed and tried to pull away but whoever it was simply held her tighter.

"There are eleven, counting you." A voice whispered in her ear. A voice she instantly recognized as Naraku's.

"Let me go." She hissed.

"None compare to you though." He continued, ignoring her demand. "Do you like you're new room?"

"It's fantastic. For a _jail cell_." Kagome answered sarcastically attempting to free herself again.

Naraku let her go and she quickly moved to the right, putting several feet between them. She turned towards him and the grin on his face made her stomach turn. He was dressed in dark slacks with a charcoal dress shirt, and a pewter-toned tie. Impeccable as always. She frowned, folded her arms across her chest, and straightened her spine. She wasn't going to give into him. He made the same 'tisking' sound he had the night before at dinner and began towards her.

"Always ready for a fight. He said smoothly as she backed away from him, her earlier defensive stance crumbling. "I wish you would relax."

"Relax?!" Kagome hissed. "You had someone drug me in order to kidnap me. Now you're telling me I'm suppose to live here, in this glorified whore house as your slave or something. How exactly am I suppose to _relax_?"

He smiled as her back hit the wall and she could retreat no further.

"A glorified whore house?" He asked. "This place is _much_ more then _that_, I assure you."

"Oh, I forgot that it's also a prison." She threw back at him.

"It doesn't have to be." He said in a tone that made her sick. H e closed what little distance remained between them, trapping her between himself and the wall. "I can give you the world. Anything you desire." He cooed in her ear.

Kagome turned her face away from him and he took the opportunity to kiss her neck.

"Don't!" She spat, pushing against him without success.

"All I ask, is that you behave." He gripped her arm as she attempted to slap him, twisting it until she whimpered. "That's not nice." He scolded with a smirk.

"Get..._off_ me." Kagome ground out doubling her efforts to get away from him.

"Now, now, my little pet." He crooned, pulling her towards him slightly. "Behave." He shoved her back against the wall as he said it, one hand slipping around her throat.

The air rushed from her lungs and his hand clamped around her neck preventing her from regaining it. She clawed at his hand, her eyes wide with panic.

"I am _not_ in the mood to deal with this." He whispered into her ear as his grip tightened to a painful level.

He suddenly let go and Kagome sagged against him as she gasped for air. While she was working on catching her breath he pulled her towards the bed, tossing her onto it. She turned on her side as she continued to cough, trying to crawl away from him.

"You're still settling in, so I'm willing to over look this, but you are trying my patience Kagome." His voice was cool, evil. He turned towards the door, leaving her alone once more.


	12. Revelations

Title: Revelations

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #59-Blue Green

Word Count: G Rating: 456

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #59-Blue Green

* * *

Resist or Serve

*Chapter 12*

Revelations

* * *

Miroku found Kagome hours later, laying on the blue green tiled floor of her bathroom near the open shower. Her back was too him and her knees were pulled up underneath her chin.

"Kagome?" He asked hesitantly as he stepped closer.

She didn't move to look at him or greet him in anyway, simply pulled her knees in tighter and her body tensed.

"What happened?" He asked as he knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?"

He gently touched her waist and she shied away from the contact. Frustration ran through him and he gripped her shoulder pulling her onto her back.

"Kagome, I can't help you if-" He stopped when she looked up at him.

Her eyes were red and filled with tears, but what really caught his attention was the bruise around her neck. He shook his head as he let go of her shoulder.

"Naraku must have stopped by." He said as he sat down and leaned his back against the wall. "What happened?" He asked again.

Kagome stayed on her back, staring at the ceiling. Miroku waited for her to answer, knowing she would, eventually. It was at least five minutes later before she turned her head towards him with a wince.

"I really hate that guy." She choked out.

"Yeah, he can be a _real_ bastard." Miroku agreed with a grin. "I'm assuming he wanted something that you didn't want to give. " He prompted.

"I don't know what the hell he wanted." Kagome admitted. "I kept trying to get away, I guess that pissed him off."

"You _really_ need to stop doing that." Miroku sighed.

"I don't want his nasty hands on me. He doesn't own me."

"_Yes_, he does. You have to accept that." He looked down at her. "Preferably before he kills you."

"I can't." Kagome said bitterly.

"The sooner you realize that you _can_, the less pain you'll be in."

Silence filled the room again for several minutes before Miroku got to his feet.

"Do you need anything?" He asked as he held his hand out towards her.

"No." Kagome gripped his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "I'm fine."

"I was serious when I warned you about his temper. I judging by the fact that you're not bleeding or unconscious, he was still in a good mood when he decided to choke you. He _will_ break you Kagome. In one way or another."

"I've heard this speech before." Kagome grumbled, but seriously thought over what Miroku was saying.

In order to survive long enough to escape she was going to have to comply, a little bit. She still wasn't going to give in, but she could at least stop picking the fights.


	13. Go With The Flow

Title: Go With The Flow

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #28-Plum

Word Count: 405

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #28-Plum

* * *

Resist or Serve

*Chapter 13*

Go With The Flow

* * *

The following two days found Kagome locked in her room, her only company coming from the maid that brought her meals and Miroku checking up on her. In the afternoon of the second day, Miroku arrived to tell her that Naraku wished to have her accompany him at dinner.

"No." Kagome said flatly.

"I feel like a broken record. " Miroku sighed. "You don't have a choice."

"So you tell me. Why should I go? So he can try and kill me again?"

"Do as he asks, and he won't try and kill you." Miroku said in a slightly annoyed tone. "He requests that you wear a cocktail dress."

"He requests it or he _demands_ it?" Kagome mumbled.

"Don't wear a cocktail dress and find out." Miroku replied heading towards the door.

"What time?" Kagome asked in a defeated tone.

Miroku smirked to himself as he hesitated at the door.

"I'll return for you at seven." He answered before slipping through the door.

Kagome crossed her room stepping into her large walk-in closet.

"Wear a cocktail dress." Kagome mocked as she began rifling through her massive selection.

**~ROS~**

Miroku led Kagome through the double doors and into the dining room, trying to hide his smile and silently praying that Kagome would behave herself. Naraku stood as they approached the table. Miroku moved to the side, standing behind the chair that Kagome would soon sit in, revealing her to Naraku. He smiled, pleasantly surprised to see that Kagome wore a form-fitting red cocktail dress.

"My dear Kagome," He greeted. "you look delectable."

"Thanks." Kagome said trying to keep some of the hostility out of her voice.

She and Naraku sat, Miroku helping her with her chair. Naraku dismissed Miroku and he took his spot standing near the door.

"You seemed determined to remind me of all the times I've lost my temper with you." Naraku said, noticing the faint bruising that still remained on her neck.

Kagome said nothing, just smiled sweetly.

_'Bastard.'_ She thought.

Naraku dropped the subject as the server arrived with their dinner plates.

"I hope you enjoy fish." Naraku said conversationally. "I requested halibut with a spiced plum sauce."

"I looks delicious." Kagome said honestly as she picked up her fork.

Naraku glanced at Miroku, who gave a slight nod of his head. Naraku turned back to Kagome with a confident grin.

"I'm so happy you think so."


	14. Rag Doll

Title: Rag Doll

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #24-Turquoise

Word Count: 917

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #24-Turquoise

* * *

Resist or Serve

*Chapter 14*

Rag Doll

* * *

Dinner proceeded without incidence. Kagome attempted to be polite, answered his questions, accepted more wine when he offered it. Now she found herself being escorted back to her room by Naraku, followed my Miroku several feet behind. She was nervous and she knew he was well aware of it. He gripped her elbow gently, which surprised her. He was treating her as if she wasn't a possession and that worried her. What was he planning now? He stopped their progress in front of her bedroom door and waited while Miroku opened it. He motioned for Kagome to enter the room and she did after a moment of hesitation. Naraku paused briefly at Miroku's side.

"Stay close, would you?" He asked, though Miroku knew it wasn't a question.

"Of course." Miroku answered with a half bow.

Naraku grinned as he too entered the room, Miroku closing the door behind him. The room was dark, the only light coming from the bedside lap that Kagome had left on before she left for dinner. The glass shade was a deep turquoise color, bathing the room in an eerie version of the color. Once the door was closed Kagome felt a chill and knew Naraku was in the room. She turned towards him, her back to the large windows. He was leaning against the door with his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"I was impressed with you at dinner this evening." He said as he pushed away from the door. "You seem to be coming around."

Kagome bit her tongue, not wanting to provoke him. He made his way towards her slowly as if he was stalking her. A little voice in the back of Kagome's mind screamed 'Run' but she held her ground. He finally reached her, in what seemed like moments later, pulling his right hand from his pocket and ran it down her bare arm.

"Did I mention how beautiful you looked in this dress?" He asked, his eyes never moving from hers.

"Yes." Kagome answered then added. "Looked?"

He smirked and it caused an involuntary shiver to run down her spine.

"Remove it." It was a demand, but his tone was soft.

Kagome looked at him for a long moment before she answered.

"No."

His eyes changed then. They were dark though a smile remained on his lips.

"That is not what I want to hear." Kagome looked down as he gripped her elbow tightly. "I'll not ask again Kagome."

She attempted to pulled free and he used her momentum to force her onto the bed. He was on top of her, pinning her arms at her sides, before she realized what had happened.

"Why must you force me to do this?" He asked.

"Get off me!" She screamed, silently hoping Miroku would burst into the room and help her, knowing it wouldn't happen.

The first hit to her face stunned her. With the second, she tasted blood. As she struggled to regain her senses he pulled her from the bed, unzipped her dress and stripped it off her body in one swift, practiced motion. She fought back then. Pushing against him, attempting to hit him when her arms escaped his hold, yelling unintelligible words. He managed to wrestle her back onto the bed with her attempting to kick him. His hands closed around her neck and she clawed at him as she choked for air. Tears streamed from her eyes and she began to struggle less aggressively. As if realizing that he was hurting her, he suddenly let go, moving from the bed and taking a few steps back. She laid where he'd left her, gasping for air with choking sobs. He turned and strode towards the door as if nothing had happened. He pulled open the door and stopped.

"See that she receives the medical attention she likely needs." He said somberly without looking at Miroku.

Miroku nodded and waited until Naraku was walking down the hall before he entered the bedroom. Kagome was a shadowed heap on the bed, coughing as she drew in much needed air. He stopped at the intercom, entered a code, then waited.

"Office." A voice called out.

"Hiro, it's Miroku. I need a car ready."

"Sure thing. Is something wrong?" Hiro asked picking up on Miroku's tone.

"I need to take the new girl to the hospital."

"Damn." Hiro spat. "The car will be waiting. Do you want a driver?"

"Yeah, sure."

Miroku went to the bed then and gently touched Kagome's leg. She flinched and attempted to move away.

"It's alright Kagome. You're okay now." He soothed and she calmed a little.

He pulled his jacket off, did his best to put it on her, then picked up her and carried her towards the door. The halls were quiet and empty as he walked towards the stairs. He quickly passed though the main hall and out the front door, which Mori, the driver, held open for him. He slipped into the backseat of the waiting car and let Mori close the door for him. He held Kagome tenderly in his lap, whispering reassuring words when she would whimper.

"To the hospital Naraku owns?" Mori asked glancing at Miroku in the rear-view mirror.

"They're likely to be the most discreet."

"What happened?" Mori asked after a minute.

"She resisted him." Miroku answered simply.

Miroku noticed when Mori shook his head slowly.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I hope so." Miroku answered honestly. "I hope so."


	15. Doctor's Orders

Title: Doctor's Orders

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #43-Beige

Word Count: 371

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #43-Beige

* * *

Resist or Serve

*Chapter 15*

Doctor's Orders

* * *

Miroku stood just outside the curtain that surrounded the gurney that Kagome was currently laying on while a doctor looked her over. The doctor didn't stay with Kagome long, gave her a sedative, then joined Miroku. His arms were folded across his chest and face was set with a grim expression as he listened to the doctor rattle off Kagome's injuries. Thankfully, they had been deemed non-life threatening.

"Naraku will of course appreciate it if-"

"Say no more." The doctor cut him off holding up a hand. "Just try and keep him off of her for a couple of days." Miroku nodded. "I'd like to keep her overnight, you can take her back in the morning."

"Thank you."

"I'd be lying if I told you 'any time'." The doctor said his tone solemn. "Will you be staying with her?"

"Yes." Miroku answered quickly.

The doctor nodded."A nurse will be in to check on her. You know the drill I'm sure. If you need anything, press the red button."

"Thanks." Miroku mumbled.

Once the doctor left Miroku pulled his cell phone from his pocket and scrolled down his list of contacts until he found the number he wanted. He pressed 'send', pressed the phone to his ear, and waited.

"What's up Miroku? How's the girl?" Mori asked.

"They say it's nothing more then a busted lip and some bruising. She can't go home until the morning, so there's no reason for you to hang out in the parking lot."

"Alright. Do you need anything?"

"When you come back in the morning, bring some clothes for Kagome will you?"

"Sure."

"I'll call you in the morning." Miroku said then hung up, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

He pulled the beige curtain to the side to check on Kagome. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, though he knew it was drug induced. The left of her face was a light shade of purple, her lip a deeper blue color and swollen. The marks on her neck from a few days before had been added to. With a sigh he let the curtain close and turned, walked over to the empty gurney, and sat on it.

"Kagome you idiot." He mumbled.


	16. Closer

Title: Closer

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #55-Magenta

Word Count: 435

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #55-Magenta

* * *

Resist or Serve

*Chapter 16*

Closer

* * *

"Here we go." Miroku said as he handed Kagome the bag of clothes Mori had brought that morning. "Are you sure you don't want a nurse to help you instead?"

"No." Kagome answered as she pulled out a pair of black shorts. "It's not like you haven't already seen me in my underwear." She teased.

Miroku smiled, glad that she seemed to be staying in a good mood considering what she had gone through the night before.

"Hey, I tried to cover you up with my jacket."

"Oh, very gentlemanly of you." Kagome said sarcastically as she pulled on the shorts.

"I do what I can." He shrugged. Silence fell between them as Kagome pulled on a magenta tank top.

"Can we go now?" She asked standing.

"I've already signed your release forms, so yes."

"Nobody asked any questions? I mean you did bring me in here dressed in your suit jacket, all bloody and bruised."

"Naraku makes _very_ generous donations to this hospital several times a year."

"Ooooh." Kagome replied following Miroku from the room.

He led her through the hallways of the hospital and out through the front doors, where Mori sat with the car waiting. He pulled open the rear door of the car and waited.

"Good morning Lady Kagome. It's nice to see you on your feet." Mori greeted.

"Thanks, um..."

"Mori." Miroku filled in for her.

Mori inclined his head slightly as Kagome climbed into the back seat of the car, Miroku following closely.

**~ROS~**

Kagome sat in the middle of her bed atop the new bedding, the old having been stripped because of t he blood that covered it. Miroku stood a few feet away, leaning against the wall.

"How long was it before you took me to the hospital?" She asked quietly, looking out the window.

"As soon as he left the room."

"How many times have you had to do something like that?"

"More times then I'd like to count."

She took in the information and thought about it.

"He's an evil monster."

Miroku made no move to comment or even let her know that he had heard her.

"How long do you think it will be before he _requests my presence_?"

"It's hard to say. He may want to wait until your injuries heal."

"He doesn't like looking at his handy work does he?"

"No." Miroku answered pushing away from the wall. "I should go. I do have other things to do."

"Will you come back?" Kagome asked timidly. Miroku turned towards her. "I mean, you know to keep me company."

"Sure." Miroku nodded with a half smile.


	17. For What It's Worth

Title: For What It's Worth

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #8-White

Word Count: 623

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #8-White

* * *

Resist or Serve

*Chapter 17*

For What It's Worth

* * *

The answer to Kagome's question, as to when Naraku would ask for her, came in the afternoon five days later, when he asked for her to join him for tea. Miroku led the way into the parlor, the room was huge, and Kagome couldn't stop her eyes from wandering the room. A silver tea service, freshly polished no doubt, gleamed on an elegant antique table that sat between two snow-white suede couches. They were set to face each other in front of a large marble fireplace. She noticed Naraku then, sitting on the couch that faced the entryway, watching her every movement as she and Miroku moved closer. Miroku motioned for her to sit on the vacant couch then, with a look from Naraku, he moved to the far side of the room and waited near the entryway. Once Kagome was seat ed Naraku leaned in a little to pour tea for them both. Kagome thought it was odd that he was doing it himself, but then maybe it wasn't so odd since she was still sporting several bruises. He probably didn't want too many people to see her.

"You look well." He commented.

Kagome arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Help yourself." He motioned to the table.

Small, crustless sandwiches, scones, and tiny bowls of sliced fruit covered it's small surface. They sat in silence, Kagome refusing to say anything, afraid she would say something to provoke him. He did nothing more then sip at his tea and watch her. She, of course, hadn't touched her tea, or the little sandwiches. She sat rigidly on the pristine couch, her hands folded together in her lap.

"Please, drink." He offered holding up his own cup slightly. "It's chamomile. I assumed that you could benefit from a calming tea."

Kagome smiled and picked up the saucer and tea cup that had been placed on her side of the table. Her hand trembled slightly as she lifted the delicate china cup to her lips. Naraku smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly, causing Kagome to choke on her third sip of tea. "I cannot seem to hold my temper when you defy me. It pains me greatly that you force me to hurt you."

"Force you?" Kagome asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Yes." He answered slowly. "You force me to do the things I've done to you. You're stubborn." Kagome frowned and he grinned. "Though I tend to like a little fight in my women, you are pushing the envelope."

Kagome listened, drinking her tea to keep herself from talking. Miroku approached them halting any further conversation, if it could have been called one.

"Naraku, I've just been informed that you're guests have arrived a little earlier then expected. Shall I have them seated on the terrace?"

"Yes. I will join them shortly." Naraku answered as he set his tea cup back on the table .

Miroku nodded and turned towards the doorway, where another man stood waiting for instructions. Naraku stood and smiled down at Kagome.

"This was enjoyable." Kagome shifted, readying herself to stand when Naraku motioned for her to remain seated. "Please, stay. Enjoy your tea Kagome."

He moved away then, Kagome kept her eyes forward, refusing to watch him leave. Miroku appeared at her side a second later.

"Do you want to say here, or return to your room?" His tone was far more polite then the one he used when he hung out in her room so she knew Naraku was still within hearing distance.

"I'd prefer to go back to my room."

Miroku nodded and offered her his hand, helping her from the couch while he took her tea cup from her other hand and set it on the table.


	18. Business

Title: Business

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #22-Wedgwood

Word Count: 341

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #22: Wedgwood

* * *

Resist or Serve

*Chapter 18*

Business

* * *

"Ah Sesshomaru." Naraku said pleasantly as he stepped onto the terrace and approached an iron table.

Two full youkai and one half stood as Naraku sat down in the vacant chair at the table.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru acknowledged with a nod then gestured towards the other two men that were with him. "My younger brother, Inuyasha, and our associate, Kouga." Naraku nodded a greeting. "I apologize if we took you away from something, I know we're early."

"It was nothing too pressing I assure you." Naraku grinned and picked up a delicate Wedgwood tea cup. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I've come regarding our joint venture with the Tessua corporation." Naraku nodded and Sesshomaru continued. "I feel that we should complete the division of the company as quickly as possible."

"I agree. I've had my lawyers working on the paperwork for the last two days. I'm sure it will be done shortly."

"Good." Sesshomaru gave an appraising nod.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Naraku asked glancing at Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Yes, actually." Sesshomaru answered. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble-"

"We'd like access to your _establishment_." Inuyasha interrupted.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Naraku grinned.

"Now when you say _we…_?"

"Those two, of course." Sesshomaru clarified.

"I'd be more then happy to grant you all access, but I like to invite our more _illustrious _guests here instead. Though I must insist at your absolute discretion."

"No problem." Inuyasha answered grinning wildly.

"We wouldn't want to impose." Kouga said, attempting to have some manners.

"No, it isn't an imposition at all. Please, visit as often as you wish. I'll have Miroku give you a number you can call before hand, just so that we can be prepared for you. Would you like to stay for a while this afternoon?"

"Sure!" Inuyasha answered excitedly.

"Then I'll have some of our lovely ladies sent down to keep you company." Naraku said as he set his tea down and stood.

"Excellent." Inuyasha grinned.


	19. Of Things To Come

Title: Of Things To Come

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #2-Pink

Word Count: 839

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #2-Pink

* * *

**Resist or Serve**

***Chapter 19***

**Of Things To Come**

* * *

Kagome sat cross-legged on the plush carpet of her room, facing the large windows that allowed her to look out upon the gardens below. Miroku sat in a chair a few feet away, as he usually did lately. It had been almost two weeks since Kagome's tea-time conversation with Naraku. They had shared several meals without incident, as Kagome had been making a point not to antagonize him. She leaned back, placing her hands on the carpet behind her.

"I hate this room." She blurted with an exaggerated sigh.

"You don't _hate _it." Miroku replied, rolling his eyes at her dramatic tone.

"I do. It's all I ever see." She said adamantly. "I'm always confined to either my room or the dining room."

"Well, perhaps I can persuade Naraku to let you have a little more _roaming _area."

"Do you think he'd let me spend time in the gardens?" She asked, brightening slightly.

"I don't see why not." He answered casually, then grinned. "You have been well behaved lately."

Kagome sighed and her gaze returned to what lay beyond the window.

"I think it would be best if you continue to be well behaved. It is in your best interest to-"

"Not anger him unnecessarily." She mimicked. "I know. You've told me."

"It bares repeating." He answered, paused for a moment then said, "I'm working on a plan to get you out of here."

"What?" Kagome asked turning towards him.

"It won't be soon, but-"

"Miroku, you've told me time and time again that escape is _impossible_. And I _know _he's dangerous. You can't-"

"You've been so kind as to remind me almost _daily _that I'm the one that has gotten you involved in all of this. I feel responsible to try and get you out."

"But why now? Why not before with the countless other girls you've brought here?"

"Honestly," He hesitated. "I've never felt compelled to before now."

She studied him for a moment.

"What's he holding over your head? Why do you stay here and work for him?"

"It's better if you don't know all the details. Let's just say…I'm indebted to him."

"You'll jeopardize yourself if-"

"I've made up my mind Kagome. When things fall into place, which I think will be within the next few months, you will be going home."

"Miroku-"

"Don't tell me you _want _to stay here." He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"_Hell no_." She answered at once.

"Then shut it." He smiled.

She shook her head, but let the subject drop.

"There's one more thing we should discuss." He said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "You're not going to want to hear it, and I'll remind you before hand about the plan to keep him happy."

"What is it?" She groaned.

"Eventually, he's going to call upon you to spend the evening with him. I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet actually."

"You mean sleep with him?" She asked, making a face of disgust.

"Yes."

"I may have to deviate from the 'keeping him happy' plan then."

"Kagome, it's important that you do what he asks. I know the idea isn't pleasant." He added when she scoffed and made a face. "Keeping him from beating you within an inch of your life is worth spending a little time with him between the sheets."

"I don't… That is to say, I haven't…" She stammered.

"You're joking?" He asked grinning as he moved to the edge of his seat. "You're a virgin?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed a pale pink as she nodded.

"Wow. I thought virgins were a myth." He teased.

"I admit that we're a dying breed but-"

"I'm just _really _shocked. I mean, the way you came onto me at the bar-"

"You came onto _me_!" She said laughing slightly.

"Same thing." He dismissed her account with a wave of his hand. "All the things I could have done to you under different circumstances. I would have-"

"Shut _up_." Kagome groaned. "I don't want to talk about this."

"You better get used to the idea of doing more then just talking about it." Miroku said seriously. "I'm amazed that he doesn't know. He usually can tell easily. I'm surprised _I _didn't pick up on it."

"Will the fact that I'm…a virgin change anything?" She asked refusing to look at him.

"Maybe." He answered honestly. "There are two ways he could go about it. One, he'll take you himself. Which would be likely, given his infatuation with you. Or two, he'll sell you off to the highest bidder. Virgins can potentially bring in _a lot _of money."

Kagome mulled over what Miroku was suggesting. Neither idea sounded pleasant.

"Or I could take care of your little _problem _for you." He teased, grinning deviously.

"Wouldn't you just _love _that." She droned.

He stood and started towards the door.

"Just remember I offered my _services_."

"I bet your _master _would be pleased to hear it."

"He's your master too." He grinned. "I'll see you when I come back to escort you down to dinner."

"Yeah. Yeah."


	20. Rose Garden

Title: Rose Garden

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #36-Rose

Word Count: 859

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #36-Rose

**

* * *

**

Resist or Serve

***Chapter 20***

**Rose Garden**

* * *

With Naraku busy working on the legal matters to divide a company he co-owned, it was several days before Miroku got the chance to speak to him about letting Kagome have a little more freedom. He stepped into Naraku's study, per his request, and sat in one of the leather chairs positioned before the desk.

"How does Kagome fare today?" Naraku asked, not bothering to look up from the papers he was reading.

"She's becoming restless."

"Oh?" He asked, his eyes locking on Miroku's.

"She's only permitted to spend time in her room and I think it's beginning to make her stir-crazy."

"What do you suggest?" Naraku asked incredulously. "I let her have free rein to go wherever she pleases? You and I both know that no matter _how _docile she has become in the last few weeks, she would bolt at the fist open opportunity."

"I agree." Miroku nodded.

"You spend quite a bit of time with her." Miroku didn't miss the hint of anger in his tone. "Is there something she's said in particular that she would like to do?"

"She spends most of her time sitting in front of her windows, watching the gardens."

"Hmm."

"I think she would enjoy spending some time in the outdoors. With supervision of course." He added quickly.

"That can be arranged." Naraku smiled. "Have her ready for my company in twenty minutes. Tell her nothing of this though. I want to surprise her."

Miroku nodded his understanding and stood, heading for the door.

"Oh, and Miroku…"

"Yes sir?" Miroku hesitated at the doorway.

"See that Sesshomaru and his guests are seen too. They should be here shortly."

"Of course."

As he made his way towards the stairs Miroku thought over Naraku's sudden change in behavior. He never had wanted to please one of the girls as much as he had Kagome. Perhaps getting her out of his grasp was going to more difficult then he had previously anticipated.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naraku entered Kagome's room exactly twenty minutes later. Kagome fidgeted, her heart beating franticly within her chest. Miroku had knocked on her door telling her to dress in something cute because Naraku would be coming up in a few moments. He wouldn't tell her anything other then Naraku had a surprise for her. After their conversation a few days before about the possibility that Naraku would require her to sleep with him, she feared the worst. Naraku reached for her hand with a hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

"You look stunning as usual." He observed drinking in her appearance.

She wore a simple white, halter-top sun dress that hit just above her knee.

"Thank you." Kagome answered automatically.

"I have a surprise for you my pet." He cooed, running his free hand down her bare arm.

"Oh?" Kagome asked, her voice shaky.

Naraku nodded.

"Come with me."

He turned and walked towards the door, Kagome trying her best to seem excited and not fall behind. He led her down stairs and towards the large open French doors that lead to the expansive gardens behind the mansion. Naraku glanced at her as they stepped outside. He was pleased to see her smiling and feel that her apprehension had all but disappeared. He lead her down a narrow gravel-covered path that was lined with waist-high hedges. They walked for several minutes before they stepped into one of the many courtyards that were placed throughout the gardens. It was fenced in by rose bushes of every color imaginable, their blooms large and fragrant. There was a massive fountain in the center of the courtyard, adorable white marble cherubs graced it's center, lily pads with white blooms floated on the water's surface. On the farthest side from where they stood was a large wrought iron structure that looked like a oversized birdcage. It was absolutely covered in climbing roses of the deepest red Kagome had ever seen. A stone bench sat alone in it's shaded center.

"Do you find it satisfactory?" Naraku asked watching Kagome take it all in.

"It's breathtaking." She whispered.

"If it pleases you to do so, you may visit here as often as you wish."

"Really?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He answered with a smile.

"Thank you." Kagome said honestly and feeling obligated to, they shared an awkward embrace.

"I'm so glad that it pleases you." Naraku said leading her towards the stone bench. "I'll leave you here to your own devices."

Kagome sat on the bench and blinked as Naraku placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Enjoy yourself." He instructed and Kagome nodded dumbly.

Naraku turned and began walking back down the path that had brought them to the courtyard surrounded by roses. Kagome couldn't believe that he was the same monster that had beaten her to the point where she had to stay in a hospital overnight just a few weeks before. He had done a complete one-eighty. She looked up and closed her eyes, drinking in the sunlight that filtered through the roses above. It made her nervous, but she would definitely take this side of his personality over the other.


	21. Drawn

Title: Drawn

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #96-_Writer's Choice_: Crimson

Word Count: 1534

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #96-_Writer's Choice_: Crimson

This chapter's weird... well more so then the others.

* * *

**Resist or Serve**

***Chapter 25***

**Drawn**

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at the iron table on the terrace where Miroku had left him. He worked on his laptop annoyed that he was even there. His younger brother had insisted on visiting the estate for the third time that week. Sesshomaru himself had no interest in the services Naraku and his estate provided, but his brother and his associate did. And he wasn't about to let them spend any time alone at the mansion _whatsoever_. Inuyasha had a knack of getting into trouble and Sesshomaru was always forced to bail him out. At least this way, he could somewhat keep an eye on him. He had been in the middle of reading over the files Naraku had emailed him that morning, when he noticed Naraku himself step into the gardens, leading a woman along by the hand. He felt an immediate pull towards her. He shook his head. She was obviously human, but quite pleasing none the less. She wore a short white sundress, her dark hair flowing down her exposed back. A maid stepped out onto the terrace holding a silver serving tray, blocking his view of Naraku and the woman.

"Your iced tea mister Taisho." She smiled sweetly and set a large glass on the table. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No. Thank you."

She gave a tiny curtsy-like movement then retreated indoors. Naraku and the woman could no longer be seen. He shoved the desire to follow them to the back of his mind and returned to reading. Several minutes later he was pulled from his work by the sound of Naraku's voice.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. Good afternoon." Naraku greeted, standing near the table.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Working away I see."

"Always."

"If you'd like to spend your time here entertaining a different type of productivity, all you need do is speak up."

"It is not necessary."

Naraku grinned.

"Then I'll leave you to your work."

Naraku retreated indoors and Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder where the woman he had been with was. Had he left her in the gardens somewhere? He glanced back at his laptop and after realizing that he had stared at the screen for five minutes without reading a word, he closed it with a sigh. Until he found out something about her, he wasn't going to be able to concentrate. He pushed his chair away from the table and stood, walking out into the gardens in search of the woman in the white sundress.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He didn't have to search for very long. He followed the gravel path he had seen them disappear down until he came to a courtyard surrounded by roses. There she sat on a stone bench, a vision in white against the background of crimson roses. Her head was tilted upward, her eyes were closed. She startled when the sound of his footsteps reached her ears.

"I'm sorry." He apologized halting his steps.

She took in his appearance, looking somewhat apprehensive to talk to him.

"I noticed Naraku walking back to the house without you-" He began then stopped, wondering why he felt the need to explain why he had come out there. He normally explained his actions to no one.

He frowned slightly. He didn't even know this woman and already she was effecting him in a way he deemed negative. Kagome took in his appearance. He was obviously full youkai, the marking of his heritage adorned his face. He was tall, with long silver hair, and piercing golden eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think Naraku would approve of-" She began as he moved closer. She felt the need to push him away, though another part of her wanted him closer.

"Are you his…?" He trailed off, unable to bring himself to ask her if she was Naraku's girlfriend. For some reason, he didn't think he could bear the news.

"No." She answered bitterly.

That caused him to stop once more. If she wasn't attached to him that way, then how? She couldn't possibly be related to him. Upon taking a subtle sniff of the air he realized something new about this mystery woman in white.

"You're a miko."

Kagome sat up a little straighter, unsure of how he would react to the realization.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru stepped closer, he was just a few feet away now. He noticed the silver bracelets around her wrists.

"He's subduing your powers?" He asked confused.

Kagome smirked.

"A wise choice on his part." Then she frowned realizing that she probably shouldn't have said that. This guy could be some close personal friend of Naraku. Her careless words could have her feeling Naraku's wrath. "I'm sorry but, who are you?"

"Sesshomaru Taisho." He answered, closing the gap between them and joining her on the bench.

"How do you know Naraku?" Kagome asked, happy that he was near her.

"We're dividing a company we own the majority of the shares in."

"So you're business partners?" She asked nervously.

"Hardly." He answered amused.

Kagome relaxed immediately. He was safe. 'Safe?' She thought. She didn't even know who this guy was. He had wandered into the courtyard two minutes ago, but she felt at ease with his presence. Like with Miroku, only there was some underlying feeling there too. She chanced a glance at him and found him studying her intently. She quickly looked away.

"Back to why Naraku's subduing your miko powers." Sesshomaru began confused at the emotions she had just rapidly shifted though. "Are you dangerous?" Even as he asked the question he couldn't help but smirk.

"If I wasn't wearing the bracelets, I would be able to fight back." She covered her mouth as though she was a little kid who had shouted a curse word in front of a parent. Why was she so willing to talk to this guy?

"He abuses you?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone cool.

"Only when I don't do as asked."

Silence fell between them as Sesshomaru mulled over all of the information she had just given him. She must be one of the many girls that he'd heard rumors of Naraku abducting to work in his brothel. She was special though. She wouldn't be here in the gardens alone if she wasn't. She would be with someone. The thought of her spending time with someone else made him feel a twinge of anger. Why was there this feeling of possessiveness? He didn't even know her. He'd only laid eyes on her fifteen minutes ago.

"When I saw the two of you walk by, I felt a strange pull towards you." He broke the silence. Then closed his eyes in annoyance. Honestly, what was _wrong _with him? Why was he telling her these things?

Kagome looked at him carefully. He had felt it too? This unexplainable draw? Neither said anything, they simply sat next to one another. The splashing from the fountain was the only sound in the courtyard. Kagome suddenly got to her feet.

"I should really head back inside." She offered the excuse quickly.

"I'll walk with you."

She smiled, though torn between elation and fear. She wanted to spend more time with him, but she knew Naraku would not approve. Sesshomaru got to his feet and they began walking down the gravel path, towards the mansion. A thought occurred to Kagome.

"Why are you here?" She asked then blushed. "I'm sorry. I mean, if you're not here for business…"

Sesshomaru sighed.

"My younger brother is partaking in some of Naraku's less then admirable _services_."

"Oh." Kagome laughed.

"Trouble tends to follow him around. I'm merely keeping an eye on him."

"I see." Kagome's smiled quickly faded as Naraku came into view.

"I was just coming to retrieve you for lunch." Naraku said to Kagome. His tone was pleasant, though both Kagome and Sesshomaru could feel his anger. "Thank you for walking her in Sesshomaru, I'll take her from here."

Sesshomaru nodded then smiled at Kagome.

"It was nice talking with you."

Kagome nodded, too afraid to speak. Naraku smiled as he took her arm, gripping her tightly.

"Shall we?" He asked leading her towards the house.


	22. Cause & Effect

* * *

Title: Cause & Effect

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #13-Lemon

Word Count: 622

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #13-Lemon

* * *

**Resist or Serve**

***Chapter 22***

**Cause & Effect**

* * *

Kagome walked awkwardly next to Naraku without saying a word about how tightly he was gripping her arm. She knew she would likely have bruises where his fingers were digging into skin. He led her into the dining room and left her at the table, with the excuse that he had business to attend to. She was surprised that he didn't yell, or threaten her in anyway. She knew he was angry, it was obvious. She sat at the table quietly and ate, flinching when she heard him yell for Miroku. A server stepped into the room and stopped at her side, setting down a bowl filled with lemon wedges.

"For your fish." He offered quietly.

"Thanks." Kagome mumbled.

"Are you okay?" He whispered glancing towards the door.

Kagome nodded slowly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"She's not to be left alone again." Naraku hissed as he paced the floor of his study.

"I apologize, I was tending to Inuyasha and his guest." Miroku said standing near the door.

"I should not have left her." Naraku continued, then turned towards Miroku. "Starting today guests of the house are banned from the gardens if Kagome is out there."

Miroku nodded and waited for further instruction as Naraku started pacing again.

"Do not allow Sesshomaru near her. I can't believe how she was acting with him. She won't even so much as grace me with a smile." He stopped and faced Miroku again. "See that she gets back to her room after she's finished with lunch."

"Of course." Miroku said then quickly disappeared through the door.

Naraku continued to pace, angry with himself. Kagome hadn't done anything wrong, for once, and he'd reacted with such jealousy seeing her with Sesshomaru. What had he been doing out in that part of the garden anyway? He would make sure that it couldn't happen again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Well?" Kagome asked as soon as she and Miroku were safe within the confines of her room.

"He's very upset. What were you doing with Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing. He just showed up." Miroku eyed her carefully. "I may have said a couple of things I shouldn't have."

"I don't think Sesshomaru will say anything. He knows about Naraku's temper."

Kagome flopped down on her bed.

"Well, at least I got one day outside." She sighed.

"Oh he's not taking that privilege from you."

"He's not?" She asked sitting up.

"No. You'll just have constant supervision."

"Huh." She and Miroku shared a look.

"I agree. It's very out of character. I'm surprised he didn't raise his hand against you."

"So was I." Kagome admitted.

"Naraku said you seemed as if you were enjoying Sesshomaru's company."

"It was really strange. I saw him and I felt as if I couldn't be close enough to him."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt this strange pull towards him."

"You've also been forbidden from seeing him. Naraku's seriously feels threatened."

"What does he think is going to happen? It's not like I can leave with him or something."

After an thoughtful moment, Miroku answered, "No. I suppose not."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Three days later Miroku stepped out onto the terrace, where Sesshomaru spent his time when at the mansion.

"You asked for me mister Taisho?" Miroku asked politely.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered setting down the newspaper he held. "I was wondering if you could arrange a meeting with Kagome for me."

"I'm afraid that I can't. Mister Onigumo was quite specific in his instructions that she is not to meet with any of the guests."

"Were these instructions given after my last visit?"

"Yes." Miroku answered honestly. "I would suggest that you speak with mister Onigumo about your request."

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Miroku asked.

"No. That was all."


	23. Requests

Title: Requests

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #100-_Writer's Choice_: Wisteria

Word Count: 468

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #100-Writer's Choice: Wisteria

* * *

**Resist or Serve**

***Chapter 23***

**Requests**

* * *

Things around the mansion had quieted over the next few days and everyone fell back into their regular routines, with the exception that Kagome spent her afternoons in the gardens with Miroku as her company. With the weather warming, Naraku had started having their breakfast served on the veranda outside his bedroom. It was completely in-closed by a wisteria plant that was in full bloom with it's delicate purple flowers standing out against it's vivid green leaves. Naraku had told her over their first meal under it that it had been planted over twenty years ago which was why it had grown to completely incase the veranda. It gave complete and utter privacy, which was the reason Kagome believed they now ate there. On this particular morning, Miroku had woken Kagome earlier then usual, telling her that breakfast would be served in twenty minutes. She had rushed to make herself presentable and Miroku had led her to Naraku's room and out onto the veranda where Naraku already sat at the stone table, plates of food covering most of it's surface, though it was apparent that he had already eaten. He stood and greeted her with a tight smile, then took his seat once more as Miroku helped Kagome with hers.

"Forgive me for waking you so early." Naraku apologized as Miroku disappeared back into the house.

"It's okay." Kagome smiled as she picked up her glass of orange juice.

"I have an important meeting at one of my offices today…" He trailed off, but Kagome got the feeling that he didn't want her to comment or ask questions. "I wanted to see you before I left."

Kagome set her glass down, unsure of how she should respond to him.

"I have a request to make of you." He said after a moment, his eyes locking on hers.

"Yes?" Kagome asked weakly, knowing that his requests were really not requests at all, but demands.

"I want you to come to my room this evening."

"Okay." Kagome answered.

"And spend the remainder of the evening there, with me." He explained further.

His words and their meaning finally registered and Kagome's eyes widened fractionally. Unable to bring herself to talk, she nodded. Naraku stood and stepped close to her side.

"Until this evening then." He whispered before kissing the top of her head. "Enjoy your breakfast. Miroku will escort you back to your room when you are through."

Kagome nodded again and Naraku left her alone on the veranda. Her appetite had left her, but she continued to sit at the table, staring at the door Naraku had disappeared though. He was flittering back and forth between playing her adoring boyfriend and her sadistic captor. It was beginning to confuse the heck out of her. Which identity would he assume tonight?


	24. Lessons Learned

Title: Lessons Learned

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #77-Blush

Word Count: 615

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #77-Blush

* * *

**Resist or Serve**

***Chapter 24***

**Lessons Learned**

* * *

Kagome knew he was waiting but her nerves were getting the best of her. She looked herself over in the mirror for the twentieth time making sure she had fulfilled all of his requests, or demands rather. Hair up, little makeup, dark eyeshadow, black silk robe, and black four-inch heels. A knock on her door startled her. She turned to the door as it opened and Miroku walked in. He crossed the room quickly and stopped just in front of her.

"He's waiting." He said simply.

Kagome shook her head.

"I can't do this." She whispered, fighting the tears that wanted to fall.

He gently gripped her shoulders.

"Yes, you can." He sighed and gave her a sympathetic smile. "You don't have a choice."

She looked up at him, his eyes held a sadness that mirrored her own.

"You're strong Kagome. You have to remember that."

Her eyes fell to the floor and she took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Just do as he asks and things will be fine." Miroku instructed as he lead the way to the door.

Kagome followed him down a long hallway before they came to a staircase. Once they reached the top of it, they walked down another hallway and stopped at a set of heavy wooden doors.

"I'll be waiting right out here. Good luck." Miroku whispered and gave her a wink as he opened the doors for her.

She stepped into the darkened room and stopped when Miroku closed the doors behind her. Her heart was beating rapidly as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She knew he was in the room, she could vaguely feel his aura pressing against her, but she couldn't see him.

"Are you going to simply stand there all evening my pet?" He asked smoothly. His voice invoking an involuntary shiver through her.

She stepped forward slowly, becoming more nervous with every step. She could now make out the large bed and a plush chair next to it. She could just barely make out his shadowed form sitting in the chair. His legs crossed at the knee, his chin resting on his left hand.

"Stop." He ordered and she did.

He purposefully drug out the silence, enjoying how nervous it made her.

"Remove your robe." He directed.

Her trembling hands slowly reached for the tie of her robe and pulled it loose. Her hands then slid up to her shoulders and slipped underneath the edges of her robe. With a calming breath, she pushed the thin material from her shoulders. The silken fabric slid down her body easily, pooling at her feet and leaving her bare to his gaze. She moved her hands to cover herself, uncomfortable with standing before him.

"Don't." He breathed stopping her. "You're exquisite."

She couldn't stop the blush that flushed her cheeks.

"Come here." His voice was heavy and it made her nervous for an entirely new reason.

She stepped forward and stopped when his hand brushed across her hip. She jumped slightly and sucked in a breath causing him to chuckle.

"Relax my dear. You'll enjoy this more if you do."

Kagome bit her tongue to keep herself from talking back and slapping his hand away as it ghosted further up her body.

"You're so quiet." He commented, pleased. "Have you finally decided to give into the inevitable?"

"Yes." She answered weakly, her voice catching in her throat as his hand ventured down her abdomen then back along her ribs, digging into her supple flesh slightly.

"Yes?" He asked, waiting for her to correct herself.

"I've come willingly, Naraku."

"Good." He replied smiling evilly as he traced a shadow across her breast.


	25. Confusion

Title: Confusion

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #27-Cream

Word Count: 849

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #27-Cream

**

* * *

**

Resist or Serve

***Chapter 25***

**Confusion**

* * *

Kagome flinched as Naraku's cold fingertips brushed across the side of her breast. It delighted him to see her uncomfortable. Over the last few weeks she had come to realize she couldn't resist him. He would have what he wanted no matter how she fought him. Kagome focused on a painting she could barely make out on the wall behind where Naraku sat. She tried to force her mind to think of something else, anything else, then the feel of him touching her.

"Look at me, my pet." Naraku said, amusement in his voice.

Kagome glanced down at him and narrowed her eyes slightly when she noticed his grin. Naraku 'tisked' as he ran the back of his fingertips down her body, stopping at her belly button.

"I see we haven't corrected _everything,_ yet."

Kagome waited for his next order, impatient to get this nightmare over with.

"If I remember correctly..." Naraku began. "Tonight would mark the anniversary of when you arrived here."

She hesitated. He didn't seem like he really wanted her to answer, just be aware that he was keeping track. He stood suddenly, gently pushing her away from him before he got to his feet.

"I was hoping tonight would last a little longer-"

"You're not... I mean, we're-"

He smiled and cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger.

"It's rude to interrupt." He scolded. "I was simply going to inform you that our time is limited due to some business I have to see to."

"I'm sorry." She replied weakly, knowing it was what he would want to hear and how he would want it said. He wanted her submissive.

"You're learning so quickly. You're very special Kagome." He brought his mouth down over hers, letting his hand drop to her waist.

His kiss was smoldering, but Kagome only reacted slightly, just enough that he hopefully wouldn't become angry. He had the tendency to go from a good mood to a dark one as easily as flipping a light switch. He pulled away disappointed in her lack of enthusiasm. Her eyes had adjusted to the low light enough that she could see a dangerous gleam in his eyes that meant pain would soon follow. He gripped her waist, his fingers digging into her flesh painfully as he tugged her forward crushing her against him. His mouth crashed down on hers hard enough that she knew her lips would be bruised later. She whimpered in pain and fisted her hands into his dress shirt pushing against him slightly. She knew he wanted her to be submissive, but it went against every fiber of her being. She wanted to push him away and run from the room. Having attempted that on several previous occasions, she knew that would only end with her in more pain. He began to pull away from her and she gently bit his lip causing him to groan. He pulled away smiling as she panted slightly.

"Naughty little pet." He breathed against her ear.

He moved to kiss her again and she met him half way, realizing that he seemed to enjoy her being slightly bold in her actions. As their tongues battled for dominance Kagome slid one hand down his chest, then stomach, before rubbing her hand over his obvious arousal. He sucked in a breath and pulled away suddenly, holding her at arm's length.

"This is new." He said to himself watching her carefully.

He leaned down and picked up her silken robe before pulling it around her shoulders. Kagome was confused when he stepped around her then headed towards the door. Without so much as a glance over his shoulder, he opened the door and disappeared down the hall. Miroku's form appeared in the doorway, silhouetted from the light in the hallway. He crossed the room quickly.

"Kagome?" He called urgently. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She answered as she tied her robe closed.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked in disbelief as he gripped her arm at the elbow.

Kagome nodded, he was just able to make out the motion. "What happened?"

"He left."

"Was he upset?" Miroku asked confused.

"No." Kagome replied just as confused. "We were kissing and then he pushed me

away and left."

Miroku began pulling her towards the door.

"You didn't do something stupid did you?""No." Kagome spat back.

"You must have done something." Miroku reasoned.

"He said our time was limited because he had business to see to." Kagome repeated

Naraku's words, hoping that he wouldn't be back later to finish what he had started or take his frustration out on her.

Miroku still had a hard time believing Naraku would just walk from the room. They had only been in there ten minutes at the most. Maybe this had just been another test for her. He glanced over his shoulder at Kagome as he lead her down the hallway. Other then her lips being slightly swollen, she seemed fine.

_'At least he didn't beat her this time.'_ He thought. Thankful that he wouldn't have to rush her to the hospital tonight.


	26. Bargaining

Title: Bargaining

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #67-Chestnut

Word Count: 429

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #67-Chestnut

**

* * *

**

Resist or Serve

***Chapter 26***

**Bargaining**

* * *

"Sesshomaru." Naraku said coolly as he entered his study, walking past where Sesshomaru sat in one of the chestnut-colored leather chairs, stepping around his desk and sat at his own chair. "What brings you to my home at his hour?"

"I've come to request the company of Kagome." Sesshomaru offered his gaze locking with Naraku's.

"I'm sorry, but she's not one of my regular ladies. You cannot _request _her."

"Are you not the man that once told me everyone has a price?"

Naraku grinned, though inside he was seething.

"I have uttered those words on multiple occasions. I, however, am no _everyone_. There is no price in which I would even consider for her."

"I'm not asking to buy her." Sesshomaru said, loathing in his voice. "I simply wish to spend some time with her."

Naraku considered his words, thinking of how Kagome had reacted to him moments before. She had had pure hatred in her heart as he touched her, then she suddenly became comfortable enough to touch him in return. She was finally accepting the fact that she was his. He had made a huge leap with her that evening, did he really want Sesshomaru coming in and ruining it? He silently cursed himself. He had left her there, naked and willing, well as willing as Kagome could be. He couldn't bring himself to take her. Not yet. Not until she submitted completely.

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Three conditions." Naraku began and Sesshomaru smirked. "One, you will not make an advance on her in anyway. Two, Miroku will accompany you at all times. And three, I want three thousand for an hour of her time.""You must be joking?" Sesshomaru scoffed. "You only charge eight hundred for Inuyasha."

"As I said before, Kagome is not one of my regular ladies. She is special, and therefore the price tag I place on her company is as well."

"Three _thousand _is a grossly inflated number considering the other two stipulations you've made."

"Three thousand is like pennies to you." Naraku grinned, knowing Sesshomaru was not likely to bend to his demands.

Silence fell between them, then finally Sesshomaru stood. Naraku did as well grinning in triumph.

"Am I correct in assuming that you will want cash?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking slightly as Naraku's cocky expression changed to a frown.

"Of course." He bit out.

"Then I shall return tomorrow afternoon, with my three thousand cash, to claim my hour with Kagome. Adhering to your other stipulations as well, of course."

Naraku nodded unhappily. "Very well."


	27. Price Paid

Title: Resist or Serve

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #86-Azure

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Part of a series: _Resist or Serve. _Chapter 27

**PRICE PAID**

Much to Naraku's disappointment, Sesshomaru arrived at the mansion the following day just after lunch. Naraku greeted him with a cold 'welcome' and showed him to the sitting room. The two sat on the pristine white couches that faced one another, a coffee table separating them.

"I assume that you have brought the necessary funds which we agreed upon last night?" Naraku asked coolly.

"Of course," Sesshomaru answered and motioned to the large envelope he had set on the coffee table in front of him. "I assumed hundreds would be acceptable."

Naraku gave a slight incline of his head. "For the sake of a misunderstanding later," He began as he reached for the envelope. "I will again state the rules. You are not to be alone with Kagome at any time. Miroku will accompany you during the hour for which you have paid for. And an hour is all you shall have. Not a minute more. A conversation is all you are permitted to have with her."

Sesshomaru nodded. "And if all goes well, will I be able to buy another hour of Kagome's time?"

"Let us see how today goes before we jump into any further agreements." Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"Very well," Sesshomaru agreed.

Naraku stood and Sesshomaru followed suit.

"This way," Naraku said as he turned towards the entryway.

Sesshomaru followed him until they reached the large doors that led to the gardens. Miroku stood near the doors, his arms behind his back, waiting. He inclined his head as Naraku stopped before him.

"You'll take Sesshomaru to Kagome."

"Yes sir," Miroku said with a nod, then motioned for Sesshomaru to follow him. "This way."

"Miroku," Naraku called after he and Sesshomaru had started out the doors.

"Yes sir?"

"Watch the time closely. One hour is all he is to spend with her," His voice held a promise of harm if his instructions were not carried out exactly.

"Of course sir," Miroku said steadily, then turned to lead Sesshomaru through the gardens.

Naraku watched their retreating backs with a frown. After a moment he opened the envelope he held and peered inside at the stacks of bills. Shaking his head, he turned and headed towards his study.

xXxXxXx

Sesshomaru followed Miroku through the hedges and down the gravel paths of the extensive gardens. It was truly unnecessary however, since he could have found his way to Kagome on his own. Even with the smells of the garden strongly pressing against his heightened senses, Kagome's scent was all that registered to him. Miroku led him to the very courtyard where Sesshomaru had first seen her. There she sat on the same stone bench, the same shocked expression on her face.

"I'll give you two as much privacy as I can," Miroku said softly and stepped to the side of the path.

Sesshomaru nodded without hearing Miroku's words. Kagome filled his vision and she was all he was focusing on. She was wearing a pale azure colored chiffon dress that fell just above her knees. Her hair was down and contrasted amazingly with the dress' color.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked as she stood.

He nodded and stepped closer, motioning for her to sit down once more.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, obeying his silent request.

"I made an arrangement with Naraku," He said as he sat down next to her.

Kagome blinked at him while she figured out what that meant.

"You _paid _him," Her tone was flat.

"Yes," He answered with a slight grin. "For an hour of your time."

"And just what are you expecting to receive from me during this _hour_?" She asked bitterly.

"Nothing more then some friendly conversation," He answered amused.

"You paid to talk to me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes," He nodded.

A silence fell between them for several moments before Kagome asked, "How much did you pay him?"

"Are you sure you want to know the answer?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes," She answered at once.

"Five thousand."

"Oh my God Sesshomaru!" She cried. "That's- That's almost ninety dollars a minute."

"It doesn't matter," He said sternly. "I'm not going to discuss it further. It's what he chose to charge and I was willing to pay it."

Kagome opened her mouth, wanting to say more, then thought better of it and shook her head.

"I think you were _grossly _overcharged," She smiled.

"Be that as it may," He chuckled. "I _did _pay it and my time is ticking away as we speak."

"Alright," Kagome turned to face him better. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You," He answered quickly and she blushed slightly at the intensity of his gaze.


	28. Light Bulb

Title: Light Bulb

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #54-Cocoa

Word Count: 334

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Part of _Resist or Serve. _Chapter 28

**LIGHT BULB**

"Tell me everything they talked about," Naraku said without looking up from the paperwork he was working on. "Leave nothing out."

Miroku sat in one of the leather chairs positioned in front of Naraku's desk.

"They mostly talked of traveling."

Naraku looked up quickly.

"Traveling?" He asked.

Miroku nodded. "She mentioned how she would love to travel. She and some of her friends had started saving for a trip to Europe they were planning for the following summer. Sesshomaru asked her if she had ever traveled before and she said 'no'. She asked him the same and he told her that he had traveled a lot during his life. That he had a business trip coming up that would require him to go to Spain. From there they talked about places she would like to see and places he had been."

Naraku soaked in the information. "What else did they talk about?""Sesshomaru asked her how she liked living in the mansion and she answered that she loved the gardens and she was well taken care of."

"And how did Sesshomaru react?"

"He didn't say anything."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"You're _positive _you heard every word they spoke to one another?"

"Yes."

Naraku nodded then dismissed Miroku.

xXxXxXx

"I have an idea," Miroku said as he handed Kagome a mug of hot cocoa.

"Oh yeah?" She asked before blowing on the warm drink.

"I think Sesshomaru could help you get out of here."

Kagome stared at him for a minute. "You're serious?"

Miroku nodded. "It's obvious he's infatuated with you. Even if you look past the fact that he paid _five grand_ to talk to you for an hour." Kagome frowned. "I know he'll ask Naraku to see you again, and when he does I think you should tell him everything about your situation."

"About being kidnapped? About being beaten?"

"Everything," Miroku nodded. "I know he'll help you."

"What if Naraku finds out?" Kagome asked.

"We'll just have to hope that he doesn't," Miroku sighed.


	29. News of a Return

Title: News of a Return

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #78-Eggplant

Word Count: 383

Rating: G

Author's Notes: Chapter 29 of _Resist or Serve_.

**NEWS OF A RETURN**

Kagome sat with her hands folded in her lap as she waited for the cook to place her plate in front of her.

"I hope you like eggplant parmesan," He smiled.

"I do," Kagome answered, picking up her fork. "Thank you."

He bowed before heading back towards the kitchen. Kagome took a bite of the delicious-looking food and smiled, "Oh yum."

"I take it tonight's dish meets with your approval?" Naraku asked as he stepped around the table to his chair and sat.

Kagome set her fork down and quickly wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin. "I'm sorry," She apologized. "I assumed-"

"I didn't anticipate being here myself," He brushed off her apology. "Please, continue eating."

Kagome hesitated then once again picked up her fork and began eating. Naraku watched her for a moment before the cook arrived with his plate.

"Kagome," He said after a few minutes of silence. "What do you know of Sesshomaru?"

Kagome glanced at him nervously. "Um, nothing much.""You spent an afternoon with him; surely you picked up _some_ information."

"He told me that he's a business associate of yours."

Naraku nodded. "And he told you that the he paid me a large sum of money to spend an hour in your company?"

Kagome nodded slowly, unsure of where Naraku was going with this conversation.

"Did you enjoy your time with him?"

Kagome blinked, knowing this was some kind of trap. Should she say 'yes' or 'no'?

"Well?" Naraku prompted, taking a sip of wine.

"It wasn't completely horrible," She answered. "I still got to spend my afternoon in the garden."

Naraku nodded and Kagome breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

"He will return tomorrow afternoon," He said suddenly. "If you don't want to see him…" He trailed off, confusing Kagome. Was he giving her a choice?

"No," She answered, and then quickly added. "It's only an hour and you'll benefit from it."

Naraku smiled darkly, "Do you think that I _need_ his money?"

"No, of course not," She answered hastily.

They fell into an awkward silence with Naraku staring at Kagome who refused to meet his eyes. He smirked at the way she squirmed under the weight of his stare.

"Finish your dinner before it gets cold," He instructed and Kagome slowly began eating again.


	30. See You Again

Title: See You Again

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #15-Lilac

Word Count: 474

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Chapter 30 of _Resist or Serve_.

**SEE YOU AGAIN**

The following afternoon Kagome had to force herself to walk slowly as Miroku guided her through the gardens to where Sesshomaru was waiting for her. It was all she could do not to push Miroku out of the way and run to him. Finally Miroku stopped and stepped out of her way, revealing Sesshomaru. His back was to her but he turned when he sensed her step closer. He was wearing a lilac-colored dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wasn't wearing a tie and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone. It was the most casual that she had ever seen him and she was thankful that she'd worm a simple white summer dress.

"Hi," she breathed as she moved closer.

"Hi," he echoed, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "You look beautiful."

"You too," she laughed. "Well, handsome anyway."

He chuckled softly before motioning to a wrought-iron table and chairs set with an open hand, "Would you like to sit?"

"Sure," she answered, walking with him towards the table. "You know," She began as she sat down in the chair he pulled out for her. "You've spent an awful lot of money this week and have absolutely nothing to show for it."

"I believe it was money well spent," he grinned.

"There's something that I want to tell you," Kagome frowned and looked down at her hands.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked picking up on her unease.

"I'm sure you've pieced together that I'm not living here of my own freewill."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I think Naraku thinks of me as his own personal wild animal that he needs to tame." She took a deep breath before continuing. "He's beaten me bad enough that I've ended up in the hospital." Sesshomaru frowned. "I'm always afraid that I'll say or do something that will piss him off enough that he'll finally snap and kill me."

"I don't-" Sesshomaru began before Kagome cut him off.

"I know we don't know each other very well and this is asking a lot, but could you help me try to escape."

She finally looked up at him, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"I don't think it will be that simple," he sighed. "He's obviously attached to you despite how he treats you. I'll have to think on it."

Kagome nodded somberly, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," Sesshomaru said as he stood. He stepped around the table and pulled Kagome to her feet before embracing her. "I _will_ help you Kagome," he promised. "I just have to figure out how."

Kagome gripped his shirt tightly as she tried to force herself not to cry. Sesshomaru was a total stranger and here he was offering to possibly put his life on the line to help her. She didn't deserve him.


	31. Let's Make a Deal

Title: Let's Make a Deal

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #23-Jade

Word Count: 614

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Chapter 31 of _Resist or Serve_.

**LET'S MAKE A DEAL**

Sesshomaru had made up his mind. He was going to help Kagome. He couldn't stand by and allow what was happening to her to continue. Just thinking about it left a sick feeling in his stomach. He still was confused as to why he felt this strong pull towards Kagome, who was a miko of all things. He should have been turning around and getting as far away from her as possible. But all he wanted to do was pull her close, hold her in his arms, and _never_ let her go. He wasn't sure if Naraku felt the same way or not. Sure, he wanted her but how badly and for what reasons? He would simply have to feel him out. If it came to it he would offer him something to entice him into his way of thinking. Cold hard cash. The only thing Naraku loved more then himself.

With the decision made, Sesshomaru phoned Naraku's office and set up a meeting for that afternoon. Thus he found himself sitting in an oversized leather chair staring at a huge jade stature of a dragon on the corner of Naraku's desk. It was ridiculously oversized for the desk despite the desk itself being oversized. Sesshomaru shook his head and turned his gaze on the view that the windows offered. It was beautiful of course. It had a view of a nearby park and lake that only a high-rise could.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku greeted as he stepped into the office.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said in return, standing as Naraku stepped behind his desk.

"Please, sit," Naraku instructed as he sat in his own chair. "What is so important that you needed to schedule a meeting here at my office?"

"I wanted to speak with you about Kagome.""Ah Kagome," Naraku smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I was actually going to talk to you about her the next time you came by the mansion."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, you see," He paused, narrowing his eyes; "I couldn't help but notice that she smelled of you after your last visit. Of course she explained how she tripped and you caught her, but still, you did break one of rules of our contract."

"I hardly think helping a woman back to her feet after she's fallen qualifies as breaking our contract," Sesshomaru answered in an amused tone, thankful that Naraku had spoken of Kagome's excuse for why his scent had been on her.

"Physical contact is physical contact," Naraku continued. "I'm afraid that I'm not very good at sharing my possessions and I feel that I've indulged your crush for long enough. From now on, if you would like the company of someone while at the mansion, I'm going to have to insist that it's one of my other girls."

"I am not interested in your _other_ girls."

"Be that as it may-"

"Name your price," Sesshomaru cut across him.

"I'm sorry?" Naraku asked. "Perhaps I wasn't being clear enough. You will no longer be spending time with Kagome."

"I'm not asking for an hour of her time," Sesshomaru said coolly. "What would your price be for Kagome?"

"She is not for sale," Naraku said slowly his voice full of venom.

Their eyes locked for a moment before Sesshomaru smirked and got to his feet. "I'll let you think on it," He said as he pulled a business card from his jacket pocket and slid it across the desk to Naraku. "Call me when you've decided your price," he tapped the card twice. "That's my private number."

He turned and left the office, leaving Naraku to sit behind his desk with his stupid jade dragon and brood.


	32. Shatter

Title: Shatter

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #49-Straw

Word Count: 954

Rating: MA

Author's Notes: Chapter 32 of _Resist or Serve_.

Warnings: There's some non-consensual sex.

**SHATTER**

When Naraku returned to the mansion that evening he was furious. Mostly with Sesshomaru, but he couldn't completely deny that it was his own fault. He should never have allowed him to even _glance_ at Kagome. She was _his_. He gripped his tie and ripped it lose, flinging it to the floor at the base of the staircase. With frustrated fingers he undid the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Sir," Miroku said carefully. "Is there something I can get you?"

Naraku turned to him, his eyes dark. "No," he said flatly.

Miroku inclined his head slowly before turning back in the direction he had come from. Naraku turned back towards the stairs. He stood for several minutes attempting to rein in his temper without success. He needed something to help him relieve his tension, something that would get his mind off goddamned Sesshomaru. Without realizing it, he had walked up the stairs and to Kagome's door. He lifted his hand to knock before scoffing and opening the door. _Since when did he need to knock on a door in his own home?_ The room was dark, except for the strip of light left from the open door. He could clearly see the outline of Kagome's form in the bed. She wasn't asleep however. He could tell by the sound of both her elevated heart rate and her breathing.

"Kagome," he said as he closed the door and stepped further into the room.

"Naraku?" She asked surprised.

She sat up and turned on the lamp that was on her bedside table.

"You will give yourself to me," He instructed as he stopped next to her bed.

"_No_, I will not," she said defensively, pulling her blankets up to her chest.

"It wasn't a _request_," he spat out bitterly. Hearing her deny him yet again was the last straw. He was going to have her tonight, whether she was willing or not.

He gripped the blankets she clutched in her hands and ripped them from her grasp, flinging them to the far end of the bed. She scrambled to get away from him as he took in the sight of her dressed in only black panties and a white tank top. He gripped her ankle and pulled her back towards him. She kicked wildly and missed.

"No," she yelled attempting to wriggle free of his grasp.

"Shut up," he hissed, gripping her wrists as she attempted to claw at him.

"No!" she screamed as she struggled. "Miroku!"

"Miroku?" Naraku asked, laughing bitterly. "He'll not help you."

One of her stray kicks landed in his stomach and in the fraction of a second that he was dazed, she scrambled away from him. She had made it only a few feet before he had recovered and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her back towards him.

"Bitch," he growled before he backhanded her.

Kagome cried out and fell to the floor. She attempted to fight back but he somehow managed to evade her swings and kicks. He gripped her upper arm and pulled her roughly to her feet, dragging her back towards the bed. Kagome pulled against him, jerking her arm painfully from his hold. He reached out and gripped her hair savagely before grabbing her arm again. He shoved her hard into the nearby wall knocking the breath from her lungs. She went limp in his arms as she choked and gasped for air and he took advantage of the lull in her fight. He managed to drag her to the bed and push her over the footboard. He mashed her head into the mattress with one hand as he ripped her panties from her body.

"No!" She screamed and began trying to fight him off again. "Stop!"

He pushed harder on her head as he attempted to undo the zipper on his slacks. He leaned over her slightly, pressing her stomach painfully into the footboard. "I said shut up," He hissed as he thrust into her.

Kagome's screams were muffled by the blankets her face was pressed into. He continued to thrust into her harshly, slamming her against the footboard. He pulled away momentarily so he could pull her to her feet once more. She took advantage of being standing and elbowed him in the ribs. She turned and started to sprint towards the door again, but he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back towards him. The movement caused the muscles in her shoulder to tear. She fell to the ground with a painful scream, clutching her injured shoulder. When Naraku reached for her, Kagome attempted to pull away and he kicked her in the ribs, a sickening cracking sound accompanying the kick. She choked out a gasp and fell forward, the pain in her ribs outweighing the pain in her shoulder. Her every gasping breath was a new stab of pain that caused her to choke on a scream. Naraku succeed in getting her to and on the edge of the bed. He fought off her feeble attacks as he pushed her legs apart and entered her roughly.

"Stop," she sobbed. "Please. Please."

He moved one hand from her hips to cover her mouth, continuing to pound into her. She lost consciousness soon after he finally found his release. He moved away from her, slowly zipping up his pants as he did. Her lip was bleeding from when he had slapped her and she was already beginning to bruise where he had kicked her. A small voice said that he should feel remorse for forcing himself on her, but a louder voice said it was her own fault for refusing him. Maybe next time she wouldn't. Perhaps she had finally learned a lesson.


	33. Vow

Title: Vow

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #74-Almond

Word Count: 181

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Chapter 33 of _Resist or Serve_.

**VOW**

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru whispered to Kagome as she lay motionless on the hospital bed.

"I ran upstairs as soon as one of the maids came to me," Miroku said as he picked at the fur of an almond-colored stuffed bear, his voice full of remorse. "It was too late."

Sesshomaru pulled his gaze from Kagome to look at Miroku. "You did all you could do."

"I didn't. I should have known. He was really upset when he got home."

"It was my fault," Sesshomaru said, his eyes falling back on Kagome's battered face.

"The doctor says that once she wakes up, she'll likely be able to go home that evening," Miroku paused.

"She can't go back to that bastard," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"I know I can pull a few strings here and make sure that he doesn't find out that she's being released until after it happens. You need to take her as far away from him as you can."

Sesshomaru nodded. That was exactly what he was planning to do. Kagome would never have to suffer by Naraku's hand again.


	34. Conscious

Title: Conscious

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100_colors #32-Topaz

Word Count: 497

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Chapter 34 of _Resist or Serve_.

**CONSCIOUS**

The rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor was the first thing Kagome noticed when she fell from the warm embrace that unconsciousness held her in. The pain was the second. She hissed as she took a deep breath, her ribs protesting with the expansion of her lungs.

"Call the nurse," a smooth voice commanded. She hadn't heard much of this voice, but she would have known it anywhere.

"Sesshomaru," her voice broke.

"Yes," He gripped her hand in his own. "I'm here."

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking fiercely against the bright lights of the hospital room. She turned her face so that she could see Sesshomaru and attempted to smile.

"I am so sorry Kagome," Sesshomaru began.

"For what?" she croaked.

"Naraku," he spat the name. "I should have know-"

"What, that he would finally snap?" She interrupted, speaking slowly.

"He… He…" Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to speak of what Naraku had done to her. "I'm sorry."

Kagome held his gaze, caught in his intense topaz-colored eyes. He looked so remorseful, which was ridiculous considering he hadn't done anything wrong. Kagome squeezed his hand. "I'll be okay."

Sesshomaru shook his head as Miroku returned to the room following a nurse dressed in light pink scrubs.

"Good, she's finally awake," the nurse said as she moved to the side of Kagome's bed that held all of her monitors. "How's your pain level honey?"

"It hurts to breathe," Kagome answered wincing.

"Best keep talking to a minimum for awhile. Breathing's going to be hard enough on you until those ribs heal," she pushed a few buttons then grabbed the chart on the end of Kagome's bed. "I'll go get you something to eat from the cafeteria."

Before Kagome could protest the nurse was gone from the room. Miroku grabbed Kagome's free hand in both of his as he kneeled next to her bed.

"I'm _so_ sorry Kagome. I should have followed him. I shouldn't have let him do this to you," he said in a rush.

"You're both sorry for something neither of you did," Kagome frowned in both disapproval and pain. "Stop it."

Miroku smirked and nodded, letting go of her hand, while Sesshomaru frowned.

"As soon as the doctor signs off on your chart I'm taking you somewhere where you'll be safe." Sesshomaru vowed.

Kagome shook her head, "What if he found us. I won't-"

"He _won't_ find us Kagome. I'll keep you safe. I owe you that much."

"You don't _owe_ me anything. If anyone owes anyone, I owe you."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin at her argument. "I'm still taking you away, most likely overseas."

Kagome nodded slowly, neither wanting to argue with him or having the energy to. She had just woken up, but her eyes already felt heavy and felt herself slipping in and out of alertness.

"Sesshomaru," she said softly."It's okay Kagome, I'll stay here. Rest."

Without realizing that she had, she fell asleep, Sesshomaru's hand still holding hers tightly.


End file.
